happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Scopey Funeral
'"The Scopey Funeral" '''is a fanon episode of HTF. In this episode, Celeste holds funeral for her telescope. Roles Starring *Celeste Featuring *Scoopy *Gem and Ini *Josh *Sniffles *Cliste *Daydream *Scurvy Appearances *Lil' Raccoon *Handy Plot One night, Celeste decides to bring out her telescope, Scopey. Upon adjusting it, she looks into the sky and spots a variety of stars and planets. A comet zooms past the window behind her and she quickly turns around, accidentally making her telescope topple. Watching the meteor shower, Celeste hears a thud. She turns her head and shrieks in horror from seeing her beloved Scopey broken apart. The next day, Celeste stands sadly next to a coffin with Scopey's parts in it. It is revealed that she is holding a memorial at her house for the telescope, to which every stargazer in town is invited. The first guests, Gem and Ini, try comforting her. Josh, Sniffles, Cliste, and Scoopy shortly arrive with bouches of flowers. Then Daydream unexpectedly shows up to owe his debt to stargazing as well. Instead of flowers, he brought along a photo of stars, telling Celeste that an alien spacecraft is hidden in the image. Lil' Raccoon looks at the stars and draws on the photo with a marker to make her own constellation. Celeste walks up the front of the room and begins a speech about the many things Scopey has done. She talks about the time this telescope helped Josh with his astronomy homework, when Sniffles brought Scopey into space with him, and when it even helped Scoopy discover some new constellations. After Celeste sits down with the others, a slideshow plays dedicated to Scopey. During this time, Handy sneaks in and takes away Scopey. Daydream hears something outside and looks through a window. Scurvy is seen in his ship, holding a telescope which looks remarkably like Scopey. Daydream starts acting like a pirate, jumping out the window and taking down Scurvy, then steals his telescope. He runs back into the room and trips, causing the telescope in his hand to roll towards the other guests. Celeste feels a nudge on her foot and looks down, spotting the telescope. Assuming the best, she raises the telescope and tells everyone the good news, turning this funeral into a celebration party. Daydream stands at the window blowing a raspberry at Scurvy, persuading the iguana pirate to fire a cannon. A cannonball blasts through Daydream's face and blows up the entire building. Scurvy lets out a cackle, only to be impaled by his own telescope when it flies into his chest. The only survivor, Celeste, crawls out of the debris. Suddenly, she spots Scopey all fixed and hugs her patched up telescope with tears of joy. A few feet away, Handy nods in approval. Moral "''Why cry about a problem you can fix?" Deaths #Daydream is smashed through the face. #Sniffles, Josh, Cliste, Scoopy, Gem, Ini, and Lil' Raccoon die in the explosion. #Scurvy is impaled by his telescope. Trivia *Scopey's name was shown in the credits. *This episode orignally starred Todd, until it was decided this character wasn't suitable. So he was put in another episode named R.I.P. Waxy, while Celeste took over as the lead character in this one. *This further hints Daydream's relationship with Celeste. *Daydream's death is similar to Scurvy's death in Greedy Greedy Tree Friends. Category:Season 38 Episodes Category:Fan Episodes